


Переговоры

by Protego_Maxima, Star_Wars_dark_Side



Series: Спецквест [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10063658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protego_Maxima/pseuds/Protego_Maxima, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_dark_Side/pseuds/Star_Wars_dark_Side
Summary: Уилхафф Таркин очень устал от дерзости директора Кренника, который регулярно пренебрегает установленными процедурами и субординацией. Когда он вызывает директора в свой кабинет для решения этой проблемы, попытки Кренника манипулировать им приводят к тому, что Таркин неожиданно для себя самого преподаёт ему куда более личный урок.Вести переговоры: разговаривать, обсуждать что-то (преимущественно о врагах)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Parley](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893270) by [ArgentGale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentGale/pseuds/ArgentGale). 



Кренник шагает по коридору, самодовольно и несколько самоуверенно улыбаясь. 

Таркин, связавшийся с ним с помощью голопроекции, был сдержан и перешёл сразу к делу: приказал Орсону немедленно явиться к нему в кабинет. Он не уточнил, что именно хочет обсудить, но Орсон примерно догадывается, что у губернатора на уме.

Кренник ухмыляется ещё шире. Настоящая причина конфликта кроется в том, что Таркин едва может сдержать бурлящую ревность. По крайней мере, так думает Орсон. Чем, если не ревностью, объясняются ледяные взгляды Уилхаффа? Он всё время кружит рядом, стоит над душой, замечает каждое нарушение правил, каким бы, по мнению Орсона, мелким и незначительным оно ни было.

Ответ прост.

Он ревнует.

Ревнует к молодости Кренника. К его смелости. К способности ловить любую подвернувшуюся возможность и добиваться результатов, обходясь без докучливой субординации (Орсон предпочитает называть её подхалимажем).

Кренник проверяет время и буквально влетает в кабинет Таркина: плащ эффектно стелется за ним следом, на лице играет улыбка, а холодный взгляд открыто и вызывающе скрещивается со взглядом губернатора. Пока двое мужчин оценивающе разглядывают друг друга, напряжение в комнате всё возрастает, становясь гнетущим.

Нахально глядя прямо губернатору в глаза, Кренник думает: «Давай же, покажи, на что ты способен. Твой ход, губернатор».

Таркин, как обычно, и не думает подняться при появлении Орсона, лишь соединяет пальцы в шпиль и поднимает холодный взгляд. Губы сжаты в тонкую линию, а сам он так явно излучает раздражение, что не нуждается в словах для того, чтобы выразить его. Как же ему надоело разбираться с последствиями наглых выходок директора!

— Директор, — Таркин говорит с сильным имперским акцентом, звонко прокатывая на языке каждую «р». — Орсон… Кренник. — Таркин произносит имя слегка насмешливо, как будто от него во рту остаётся неприятный привкус. — Вы решили прийти вовремя… для разнообразия.

Кренник улыбается и кивает, а потом слегка склоняет голову.

— Губернатор. Чему обязан… удовольствием? — Кренник умышленно подчёркивает последнее слово.

Перед тем как ответить, Таркин слегка сужает глаза.

Кренник знает, что это значит: Таркин в шаге от того, чтобы… сорваться.

Орсон мысленно улыбается.

— Вы знаете, зачем я вызвал вас? Почему трачу своё ценное время на вашу жалкую персону? М-м-м? — с тихим вздохом Таркин опускает ладони, опираясь на столешницу.

Тут Кренник замечает, что Таркин впивается кончиками пальцев в поверхность стола, чтобы сдержаться.

«Он чем-то обеспокоен. Возбуждён. Интересно. Таркина не так-то просто вывести из себя».

Орсон чувствует самодовольное удовлетворение.

«Наконец-то».

— Сэр, я не имею об этом ни малейшего представления. Прошу… можно как-нибудь покороче? Мой шаттл отбывает через час.

Таркин скорбно улыбается:

— О, что ж. В таком случае, не смею причинять неудобства. В самом деле, Орсон, нам придётся рассмотреть вопрос о твоём вопиющем пренебрежении субординацией. Хотя бы ради приличия. Чтобы соблюсти должные процедуры и протокол.

В уголках глаз Кренника собираются смешливые морщинки, когда он улыбается и подходит ближе к столу, глядя на Таркина самоуверенно и чванливо.

— Зачем же… Уилхафф?.. — Кренник останавливается, берёт с блестящей столешницы уменьшенную модель прототипа звёздного суперразрушителя, внимательно осматривает её, вызывающе проводит по ней затянутой в перчатку рукой и возвращает на место.

Кренник предполагает, какой будет реакция Таркина на фамильярное обращение по имени, и оказывается прав. Если бы взгляд мог убивать, Орсона бы уже распылило на месте.

Уилхафф приходит в ярость — именно этого Орсон и добивался.

У Таркина дёргается губа.

— Как. Ты. Смеешь? — вкрадчиво и ядовито падает слово за словом. Любой уравновешенный человек с толикой здравого смысла (такой, который в первую очередь не стал бы доводить Таркина до предела) на его месте немедленно бы отступил. Поспешил уйти, рассыпаясь в извинениях за причинённые неудобства, и, возможно, мысленно умолял бы о быстрой смерти.

Так поступил бы кто угодно, но не Орсон.

Нет, Орсон наслаждается этой маленькой игрой. Он тоже на взводе. То, что началось с обычного желания как можно сильнее разозлить Уилхаффа Таркина, неожиданно превращается в нечто другое.

В захват территории.

«Посмеет ли он продолжить?»

Орсон Кренник определённо обожает вызов.

Любит нарушать правила.

Рискует, чтобы получить желаемое.

О да, он продолжит.

Орсон с удовольствием чувствует, как ускоряется пульс, как дыхание становится более поверхностным — а потом нахально наклоняется вперёд, опирается руками о стол и медленно облизывает нижнюю губу:

— Как смею я… что? Звать тебя по имени? Уилхафф?

Он понижает голос так, что тембр становится почти соблазняющим.

Таркин замирает в каменном молчании, слегка приоткрыв от удивления рот.

Потом он вновь прищуривается.

— Ты будешь подчиняться правилам. И будешь относиться к своему начальству с уважением, — голос Таркина полон с трудом сдерживаемой ярости.

Кренник, не моргнув и глазом, продолжает стоять на своём.

— Ты назвал меня Орсоном, поэтому я решил, что это обычная беседа, — он вскидывает бровь: — Возможно, одна из тех, в которых мы обратимся к истинной их причине: твоим постоянным нотациям. Ты следишь за каждым моим шагом, чтобы тут же о нём доложить, и рассказываешь небылицы о каждом мнимом нарушении устава, словно кадет-первогодка.

— Стянуть флот к системе и довести дело до стычки — это мнимое нарушение устава? — рычит Таркин.

— Но результат того стоил, не так ли? Эта система богата ресурсами, которые позарез нужны Империи. Просто смирись, Уилхафф. Ты ревнуешь к моим успехам. Ревнуешь к тому, что я пошёл на небольшой риск — и оказался на высоте.

Теперь Кренник почти мурлыкает:

— А ты не любишь, когда другие… оказываются на высоте, правда, Уилхафф?

Таркин оцепенело смотрит на него, а потом выплёвывает:

— Ревную? К твоим успехам? И каким же? Тот случай был не тактически безупречной операцией, а чистой воды везением. — Таркин, кажется, разрывается между приступом ярости и желанием расхохотаться.

Кренник выпрямляется.

— Может, ты ревнуешь к другим талантам, — он лениво ухмыляется. — Моя репутация тебе известна.

— Репутация бесстыжего выскочки, наделённого некоторой властью? Да, наслышан, и эта репутация меня тревожит.

Кренник слегка усмехается, а потом тихонько фыркает:

— Нет. Нет, Уилхафф, я говорю о другой… репутации.

На лице Таркина медленно проступает озарение.

— Неблагодарная мерзкая тварь, вот ты кто, — цедит он сквозь зубы.

От внимания Орсона не ускользает, что гнев Таркина начинает потихоньку ослабевать. И что это — неужели на бритвенно-острых скулах проступил румянец?

Кренник задумчиво изучает собственную перчатку, прежде чем сказать:

— В самом деле, должно быть, годы прошли с тех пор как ты в последний раз… ну… понимаешь… развлекался. В чувственном смысле этого слова. Впрочем, учитывая твой возраст… — он насмешливо фыркает.

Орсон знает, что играет с огнём. Сердце отчаянно бьётся из-за прилива адреналина, а в брюках становится тесно.

Опасность так возбуждает.

Так же, как восторг от собственной инициативы и напора. Восторг от возможности увидеть, куда заведёт этот путь.

Хочет ли он этого?

О да, он хочет. И дороги назад нет.

Если Орсон Кренник ставит себе цель, он добивается её во что бы то ни стало. И его растущее любопытство по отношению к Уилхаффу Таркину, которое уже граничит с одержимостью, должно было быть удовлетворено. До него доходили слухи о довольно многочисленных интрижках гранд-моффа. Интересно, с возрастом его... таланты оскудели, или же время лишь отшлифовало их, доведя до совершенства?

Кренник был не из тех, кто, чувствуя в возможном любовнике хороший потенциал, упустит свой шанс.

Уилхафф продолжает молчать, но при этом вызывающе поднимает подбородок. Его глаза блестят остро и яростно, а дыхание остаётся глубоким и ровным.

Кренник продолжает размышлять вслух:

— Так сколько же лет прошло с тех пор как… Кстати, это объясняет, почему ты всё время не в духе, — он насмешливо улыбается. — Тебе и правда стоит, знаешь, вспоминать былые деньки и время от времени давать себе волю.

Тишина.

Кренника начинает потряхивать от с трудом сдерживаемого смеха. Глядя на Таркина, он негромко говорит:

— Ну в самом деле, что выкрикивали твои пассии, когда… или, лучше сказать, если ты их удовлетворял? Уилхафф? Мофф? Губернатор? Или они были в таком экстазе, что не издавали ни звука? 

На лице Таркина по-прежнему не отражается ни единой эмоции, а потом он так резко встаёт, что ножки кресла жалобно скрипят. 

Таркин, сохраняя нечитаемое выражение лица, спокойно выходит из-за стола, неспешно, даже лениво обходит его и встаёт рядом с Кренником. Затем без единого предупреждения замахивается и даёт Орсону хлёсткую пощёчину, от которой тот заходится в кашле и, пошатнувшись, падает на стол. Перед глазами сверкают тысячи крохотных огоньков, в щеке ярко вспыхивает боль, а потом затихает до ноющей пульсации, которая вторит биению сердца. Орсон громко выдыхает, когда Таркин, мгновенно оказавшийся за спиной, хватает его запястья и крепко сжимает, другой рукой утыкая Кренника лицом в столешницу.

Всё происходит за несколько секунд, так что Кренник не успевает даже понять, что случилось.

Таркин молча удерживает его на месте, руки уже начинают болеть от захвата, но Орсон не собирается об этом говорить, чтобы не доставить Таркину удовольствия. Он упирается щекой в прохладную и гладкую крышку стола, лениво размышляя о том, будет ли второй синяк в пару к тому, который точно появится после невероятно сильного удара Таркина.

А ещё Кренник чувствует настойчивое давление возбуждённого члена Таркина — довольно впечатляющего, даже если учесть, что его скрывает плотная ткань.

«Вот и всё. Вот я и добился, чего хотел. Немного раззадорил тебя. Посмотрим, горяча ли ещё твоя кровь, старый волк».

Тяжело дыша, Кренник сдавленно смеётся.

— А, значит, всё ещё работает.

Таркин не отвечает, лишь усиливает хватку, грубо запускает пальцы в волосы Кренника и сжимает их, притискивая его лицо к столу. От него веет осязаемой яростью, но голос остаётся низким и сдержанным:

— Можешь быть уверен, что все мои многочисленные пассии были более чем удовлетворены. Ты ничего не понимаешь в том, как доставить наслаждение, потому что засовываешь свой член в любую подвернувшуюся дырку только для того, чтобы потакать своим прихотям. Но видишь ли, — чтобы подчеркнуть свои слова, Таркин ещё крепче сжимает его запястья, так что Кренник шёпотом вскрикивает, а потом твёрдо продолжает: — Когда я доставляю наслаждение — это дар, даже предмет моей гордости. Своё время и умения я вкладываю в то, чтобы ублажить любовника или любовницу. И начать следует с того, что это вообще тебя не касается.

Таркин слегка понижает голос:

— Я делил постель с теми, кто посмотрел бы на тебя, в лучшем случае, как на докучливого паразита. Я доводил их до такого чувственного исступления, что они с наслаждением выкрикивали моё имя и просили ещё и ещё. — Таркин наклоняется к самому уху Кренника и шипит: — Ты не достоин был бы даже лизать их обувь.

Таркин замолкает. Креннику даже кажется, что его вот-вот отпустят. Вместо этого Таркин продолжает держать его мёртвой хваткой и говорит:

— Думаю, пришла пора научить тебя уважать вышестоящих — вбить этот урок, если уж другого языка ты не понимаешь. — Снова пауза, наконец рука Таркина перестаёт удерживать запястья Орсона, зато тут же змеиным движением ложится на ширинку в поисках доказательства — и находит. Изящные пальцы скользят по образовавшейся там выпуклости, красноречиво заявляющей о желаниях Орсона, и Таркин шепчет:

— Какая же ты шлюха.

Орсон вновь предпочитает промолчать, сдерживая улыбку. Всё идёт как надо. Даже лучше, чем он мог бы надеяться.

Пальцы Таркина продолжают ленивые дразнящие ласки.

— Так что же это? Мольба о внимании? М-м-м? Ты нуждаешься в том, чтобы губернатор позаботился о тебе? Ты хочешь лучшего, того, что не могут дать безымянные кадеты, офицеры, возможно даже, рабы для удовольствия, в которых ты изливался? Тебе нужно качество. Тебе нужен тот, кто трахнет тебя, точно зная, что и как делать, не правда ли? И поскольку ты создание слабовольное, единственный способ получить желаемое — это подстрекать меня. Подталкивать мою руку. Или, правильнее сказать, член? Это была проверка? Желание узнать, способен ли я ещё на что-то? Или тобой двигало любопытство? — Таркин дёргает Кренника за волосы, чтобы привлечь его внимание к своим словам. — Ты не сильно сопротивляешься. И наконец-то, наконец-то молчишь... Так усердно стараешься прыгнуть выше головы. — Из голоса Таркина пропадают привычная вкрадчивость и сдержанность, он похож сейчас больше на низкое, почти животное ворчание. Таркин резким рывком отстёгивает длинный струящийся плащ Кренника и бросает ткань на пол. 

— Глядя на тебя, я вспоминаю падальщиков Карриона. Они всегда идут следом за более сильными и приспособленными хищниками. Держатся в тенях. Жмутся к земле, прижимают уши к голове. И преследуют его, пока хищник не ловит наконец добычу, чтобы напасть на него и попытаться её отнять. Иногда им это удаётся. Присвоить себе славу. — Таркин замолкает и наклоняется ближе: — Ты такой же. Всё стараешься манипулировать людьми. Крадёшься и выжидаешь, чтобы заполучить славу, которая тебе не принадлежит.

Кренник снова сдавленно смеётся:

— Делаю всё возможное… Уилхафф.

— Стой. На. Месте, — голос Таркина холоден, как лёд. — Если посмеешь хоть пальцем шевельнуть, то пожалеешь об этом. Крупно пожалеешь. — Таркин вздёргивает его голову и отпускает волосы. Орсон слышит его шаги, пока он обходит стол.

Открывается и закрывается выдвижной ящик, опять слышатся чеканные шаги Таркина, пока он не останавливается за спиной Орсона.

«Что собирается делать старый волк?» — Волнение становится едва выносимым, и Орсон слегка толкается бёдрами вперёд.

Орсон слышит тихое шуршание ткани и понимает, что Таркин, должно быть, расстегнул брюки. Звонко щёлкает крышка флакона.

«Скрытный ублюдок. Он что, держит смазку в выдвижном ящике стола?» — Только сейчас Орсон осознаёт, насколько он недооценивал Уилхаффа Таркина.

Ловкие пальцы расстёгивают брюки Кренника и сдёргивают их вниз. Потом мягкая рука Таркина легко проходится по боку, скользит по изгибу ягодиц, воздавая им должное. Кренник резко выдыхает, чувствуя прикосновение и вспышки удовольствия, которые начинают загораться под кожей.

— Раздвинь ноги. Открой себя, как и положено шлюхе.

Голос Таркина звучит низко, дыхание сбито.

В кои-то веки Кренник выполняет приказ немедленно и не задавая вопросов. Сначала ничего не происходит, а потом он чувствует скользкую прохладу смазки. Вязкая жидкость стекает на анус, и по коже бегут мурашки.

Пальцы лениво скользят возле тугого входа, Уилхафф довольно шепчет: 

— Кажется, ты ещё не совсем… потерян. — Он дразняще проводит рукой ещё несколько раз, прежде чем ввести всего один палец, отчего Орсон тихо стонет.

— Стонешь? Уже? Ты и в самом деле маленькая жадная шлюшка. — Ещё одна секундная пауза, и Таркин добавляет второй палец, проталкивает его грубо и глубоко, как можно глубже, прежде чем согнуть пальцы и нажать как раз туда и так, чтобы вызвать самое изысканное, почти болезненное наслаждение.

Тело Орсона вздрагивает в ответ, потрясённое удовольствием.

— П-прошу.

Таркин продолжает глубоко погружать пальцы и шепчет:

— О чём ты просишь?

— П-прошу, т-трахни меня.

Таркин хмыкает:

— Зачем мне трахать кого-то вроде тебя? Наглую шлюху, которую не научили манерам?

Слова Таркина — сталь, завёрнутая в шёлк.

Со злой ухмылкой Таркин добавляет ещё один палец, открывая тело Кренника ещё сильнее, готовя его. 

Одной рукой Таркин дразнит и терпеливо разрабатывает Кренника, а второй лениво гладит его возбуждённый член, внимательно следя, чтобы едва задевать разгорячённую плоть. Чтобы едва намекнуть на удовольствие, которое он мог бы доставить. Таркин снова наклоняется вперёд, прижимает губы к уху Кренника и шепчет:

— Я трахну тебя, но тебе нельзя будет кончать. Это понятно? Я трахну тебя, заполню своим семенем, а потом отошлю — и оно будет вытекать из тебя. Ты поднимешься на свой шаттл и подумаешь о том, что здесь произошло. Ты. Меня. Понял? — и после каждого слова сильнее вжимает пальцы.

Кренник в ответ выдавливает из себя только:

— Д-да.

— Что — да? — рычит Таркин.

— Д-да, с-сэр, — полузадушенно стонет Кренник.

— Очень хорошо. Я так рад, что мы наконец достигли взаимопонимания.

Таркин последний раз мучительно медленно проводит по члену Кренника и вынимает из него пальцы.

Орсон дышит судорожно, неровно. Дерзость и бахвальство давно исчезли, сменившись бесстыдной нуждой. Напряжение растёт, собирается в животе раскалённым добела комом. Ему приказали не кончать, но он не уверен, что сможет выполнить приказ.

Таркин сжимает бедро Орсона для упора и дразнит смазанный и подготовленный вход самой головкой члена: неторопливо скользит вверх и вниз, замирает ненадолго, будто собираясь наконец войти, чтобы тут же отодвинуться.

У Кренника получается только немного двигать бёдрами, встречая пустоту, и отчаянно стонать в надежде на то, что его заполнят.

— Как ты жалок.

Наконец, после того как Таркин счёл мольбы Кренника достаточно отчаянными, он входит в тугое тепло его тела с грубым, собственническим стоном. Замирает на мгновение, давая себе привыкнуть, прежде чем начинает медленно двигаться в выверенном темпе.

— Помни, мальчик, что тебе нельзя кончать. Дерзким, дурно воспитанным шлюхам это запрещено.

Кренник кивает и стонет:

— Да, с-сэр. Я не кончу.

Таркин низко стонет, толкаясь чуть резче и быстрее:

— Ты… очень тугой… для такой… ненасытной шлюхи.

Кренник сосредотачивается на контроле. Щека всё ещё пульсирует от удара Таркина. Его давно уже не брали — так, не наполняли — так. Он плотно зажмуривается и прикусывает губу, чтобы отвлечься. Если только получится удержаться… доказать, что он может себя контролировать… возможно, получится повторить. Может быть, в следующий раз ему позволят кончить. Нужно только доказать, что он достоин этого.

Со стоном чистейшего наслаждения Таркин кончает глубоко в теле Орсона, проливая в него своё семя.

Наполняя.

Присваивая.

Таркин расслабленно обмякает. Восстанавливает дыхание, а потом отодвигается, так что опавший член выскальзывает из тела Кренника.

Орсон, болезненно возбуждённый, остаётся лежать на столе. Он не решается ни шевельнуться, ни заговорить, пока ему это не разрешили. Он чувствует, как липкая и тёплая сперма вытекает из него, пачкая бёдра.

Слышен тихий шорох ткани — Таркин поправляет одежду, приводит себя в порядок.

Голос Таркина, когда он обращается к Креннику, вновь звучит холодно и сдержанно:

— Итак. Соберитесь, приведите себя в норму и выметайтесь отсюда. Прочь с глаз моих.

Кренник встаёт, с трудом держась на подгибающихся ногах. Плечи и запястья горят от боли. Он осторожно поднимает брюки, пытается как можно аккуратнее устроить всё ещё твёрдый член. Потом поднимает с пола помятый плащ и пристёгивает его на место. 

Наконец Кренник смотрит в глаза Таркину, приглаживая рукой волосы:

— Да, сэр.

Таркин садится за стол. На его форме нет ни единой складки, она сидит безупречно. Ни единого выбившегося из причёски волоска, ни следа румянца на лице. Он ведёт себя так, словно ничего не произошло, будто не случилось ничего, что выходило бы за рамки обычного совещания. Если сюда войдёт кто-нибудь из офицеров, ему и в голову не придёт, что Таркин только что основательно отымел Орсона.

Тонко улыбаясь, Таркин пригвождает Орсона стальным взглядом к месту и хмыкает:

— Сэр? Хм. Возможно, у меня получилось наконец вбить в вас немного уважения и здравого смысла. Впрочем, «Да, губернатор» было бы предпочтительнее. А теперь идите. Вас ведь ожидает шаттл?

Кренник коротко кивает, подтверждая, и разворачивается на каблуках, чтобы выйти.

— Ах да… и ещё, Орсон, я ожидаю увидеть вас в своём кабинете не позднее, чем через час после возвращения. Нам ещё есть над чем поработать, особенно в части манер.

Кренник оборачивается и смело встречает взгляд моффа. Намекающе облизывает нижнюю губу:

— С нетерпением жду ваших уроков, Уилхафф. Под вашим опытным руководством, уверен, я смогу достичь значительных… высот. По крайней мере, значительных для… жалкого падальщика. — Да, ему не позволили кончить — впервые в жизни. Ему отказали — и это что-то новенькое. И он очень хочет заслужить у Таркина… некоторые привилегии.

Кренник вновь кивает, поворачивается и уходит.

Таркин решает спустить повторное обращение по имени и лишь медленно, по-волчьи ухмыляется, прежде чем пробормотать себе под нос:

— Что ж, посмотрим. Посмотрим.


End file.
